


Wings of Grace

by enochianpotato



Series: Wings of Grace [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, The Winchester Brothers - Freeform, The Winchesters - Freeform, The angel of the lord, castiel - Freeform, supernatural fan fiction, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianpotato/pseuds/enochianpotato





	Wings of Grace

As you closed your eyes you felt as if you were being lifted. Yes, higher and higher until you decided to open your eyes. You could see a vast world before, one new to your eyes. A voice boomed out: “This is yours now, craft it well.”

You woke up with a gasp and found yourself lying on the ground. Forest surrounded you, and from where you were laying it looked like a funnel. You groaned as you sat up, looking at your arms and legs to see if everything was alright. _This is just great._ You stood up and looked around to see if you could find an exit from the forest. You made a choice on which way to take, and started to walk. Voices filled your head and you were far more surprised over your vessel than you thought you would be.

After an hour of walking you could see a gas station.  
You flung the door open and walked inside. The girl behind the desk smiled at you.  
"Welcome!" She exclaimed. You looked at her. _That's an odd thing to say… unless she knows who I am._ You nodded stiff and walked up to the counter.  
"What can I help you with?" She asked with an even bigger smile. "It's remarkable how you can pretend to be that happy, when your life is actually crumbling to pieces." You said and looked at her with a slightly tilted head. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened.  
_How does she know…?_ Her thought echoed through your head. "I am an angel. I can read humans." You answered her thought. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

You walked out of the gas station and were about to head for the city as you head a car growl behind you. You turned around and three men stepped out of the car. You got big eyes and walked fast over to the man in trench coat. "Castiel." You said as you stood before him. The other men looked at each other with puzzled looks. Castiel looked up at you and he seemed surprised. "y/n?" He said. You nodded and he smiled. "Wow! I did not expect to see you down here…" He continued. "You know this girl?" The shorter man asked. Castiel nodded. "This is y/n. She is an angel." Castiel said and smiled at the two men. The taller man raised his brows. "Wait… y/n… as in THE y/n…?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded once again and turned around to face you with a big grin on his face.

"So, we need to know that you are telling the truth…" The shorter man said slowly as if you were unable to understand what he said when he spoke in normal speed. You looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "uh… what?" You said and tilted your head. Castiel stood up and held out his hand to you. You accepted and stood up too. Castiel took a deep breath and a "lightning" flashed over the sky, making his wings visible. You furrowed your brows as you saw his broken wings. He smiled a faint smile at you, and you looked him in his blue, glowing, eyes. You took a deep breath when Castiel sat down again. Yet another lightning flashed over the sky and the taller and shorter man gasped as your wings expanded, casting shadow on the wall behind you. "They're freaking huge!" The shorter man exclaimed. "Her eyes… They're glowing in the brightest shade of blue I have ever seen" The taller man commented.

You sat down next to Castiel again and looked at him with a sad expression. "Your wings…" You started. He nodded and looked down at the floor, like he was too disappointed of himself to meet your eyes." You placed a hand on Castiel's and looked him deep in his eyes. "What happened?" You asked. Castiel shook his head. "He lost his mojo." The shorter man said. Castiel glared at him. "Dean, I told you to not speak of it to anyone." He said angrily. _As I thought. Dean. Then the other man must be Sam._ Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. Sons of John Eric Winchester and Mary Winchester. Hunters. Men of Letters." You said quiet. They both looked at you, shocked. Castiel turned around and looked at you. " _How did you know that…? After heaven fell apart no one have access to the "information"_ " He thought. " _I know, Castiel. But remember that I have an even higher rank in heaven than the arch-angels._ " Castiel looked a bit embarrassed at you. " _My apologies._ "

"Don't worry about it." You answered. Sam and Dean still looked at you like they'd seen a ghost. Castiel cleared his throat. "Since y/n has a higher rank she can still get the information." Castiel explained to Sam and Dean. Sam nodded short.

Your head was filled with voices again, but there was one voice stronger and higher than everyone else's. "God… I wish for you to bring back my dad. He got lost in the woods a couple of days ago…" Dean snapped his fingers and the voices disappeared. "Earth calls y/n." He said. "Oh no. No the earth didn't call me. A little girl did." Dean furrowed his brows and looked at you. "Cas show her how you can turn off that angel radio." Dean said and pointed at his head making circle motions with his finger. Castiel looked at Dean.   
  
"No one have the angel radio anymore, Dean. After heaven broke apart they shut everything down." Castiel said and looked puzzled at you. "I…I…" You started but were soon interrupted by the sound of flapping wings. "Hello assholes." You stood up and turned around. "Gabriel?" You said shocked. Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Ohhh… I didn't know you had a visitor. I'll drop by later." Gabriel said and raised his hand ready to snap his fingers.

"Don't you remember me?" You asked and walked over to Gabriel. He looked at you before he cracked up in a smile. "y/n? It's been a couple of hundred years since I've seen you." He said and embraced you in a hug. You could see his wings extend from his back and you smiled.

"Oh so now you're having a family reunion?" Dean exclaimed and shook his head. "y/n is not in our family." Castiel answered Dean's rhetorical question.  


End file.
